Phanniemay 2018
by Midnight Rosedrop
Summary: I am approaching these prompts with a different mindset. See how a unique idea is put forward to you. Be it lightning, genealogy, graduation or a troubled town, they'll all see you on the flip side of life. -Also I'm very far behind but I promise they're worth it.-
1. Electricity

**Day 1**

 **Electricity**

 **Human Charged**

* * *

The physics teacher had paired Danny and Dash up again and Dash was not happy about it. Last semester he was always able to pair up with Kwan and it always worked out. Kwan would put together the experiment while Dash wrote all the stuff down. Granted, he didn't understand what he was writing at the time but that was what Kwan was good at. Kwanzaa would tell him what to write and Dash would put it to paper. It was a win win, Kwan's penmanship was so terrible that the English teachers weren't able to decipher it and Dash did not understand any of this science junk.

Being paired with Fenton was the worst thing ever! Dash didn't get any of this stuff and Fenturd was only there for maybe 15 minutes at time so whenever they were supposed to complete an experiment Fenton would leave and Dash would've had to figure everything out on his own.

Dash went to talk to Mrs. Demz about the issue almost immediately after they were put together. All she did was wearing this knowing smile and assured him that everything would be alright. Sure enough, his grades did not plummet uncontrollably.

Whenever they were going to have an experiment Fenton seemed to know about it beforehand and explain it to him understandably. Then he'd make a run to the bathroom again. Dash would write it all out and only get marked down for the lack of vocabulary. Apparently you couldn't just describe everything with analogies and not have any technical terms on the sheet.

When he showed his grades to his parents they weren't angry that they had dropped a bit. Instead they seemed proud that he was doing it on his own without much help. Of course they had been upset that Fenton seemed to be letting him do most of the work on his own Dash assured them that it was due to some medical issue, because what else could have the wimp running to the bathroom everyday all the time.

That was until Fenton was actually there for an experiment about currents and watts; but not ocean currents or the who, what, and where thing. It took everyone by surprise and he seemed perfectly happy to be in school unlike any of the other teens. Dash and he were able to get the experiment done faster than any other of the pairs. Dash collected the data while Danny wrote everything out, after all, his vocabulary was much better than Dash's. After they finished they awkwardly chilled in silence.

Then Dash noticed Danny's hand and it was resting on their experiment that still had electricity coursing through it. And Fenton wasn't showing any discomfort or acknowledgment that he was being charged.

"Get your hand off Fentard."

"Huh?" Danny looked down and immediately removed his hand, before looking at it critically. "What the-" His voice trailed of as he touched the thing again. No reaction. Stared at his hand and repeat the process all over again.

Dash was surprised but Fentinman seemed to be too intrigued for it to be a bad thing. Dash let it go.

* * *

Technus was attacking and Phantom seemed more confident than ever before. As though he felt he had some immunity. Sadly he was mistaken as the ghost's energy burnt him the moment the white energy reached him. He screamed in agony and in the end it was the Red Huntress that stopped Technus.

* * *

Fenton was plugging in a cord for Mr. Bientin during class. It was worn and tattered. There was a section where all the rubber insulation was completely gone and Danny's hand was on that particular section as he inserted it into the outlet. Some of the students that knew what should've happened were readying themselves to hold back snorts and chortles for the slight electric buzz that he would receive. However, as the device buzzed with life and Danny let go of the wire there were no indicators that he'd been electrocuted.

* * *

Some time had passed before all the instances were forgotten however, when Dash had been playing football with some of the guys in the rain Fenton came over and told them to move. There weren't any ghost attacks recently and they had a big game coming up so the laughed at him. The boy was being the paranoid wimp that they always knew he was, despite each having their own doubts in certain occasions. Dash made to escort him off the field but unlike usual, Fentop out maneuvered him and continued to yell at them with wide eyes.

"You all need to get off this field now!" He said forcefully.

"What? Are you gonna make us?" One of his men retorted.

"I will if I have to."

"And how is a weak thing like you gonna do that?"

"GUYS! This is a lightning storm! You can't play right now!"

That sent off a trigger in Dash's brain. They did not _play_ football, they lived it. They had an honor code to live by and they had to work hard. Keep themselves big and in shape while keeping their grades up and remember all these difficult and complicated plays. Angrily Dash made another move towards the wimpy no good Fenton Freak, but before he could register what was happening, Danny moved.

His face was overcome with complete terror as he raced and pushed Kwan to the ground. Within milliseconds a hot sensation flooded their senses, only the blinding white light of electricity overpowering it. Kwan was still on the ground, obvious fear clouding his eyes, but Danny stood in front of them. Rubbing his eyes just as they had subconsciously doing. There was no scar, no sign of pain and no hint of lightning hitting him except for the charred grass now sending tendrils of smoke into the air.

When Danny removed his hands from his face he looked at them again saying, "Get inside right now." His voice was lower than normal and his face was serious still. There wasn't as much fear behind it anymore as much as there was anger.

None of them wanted to think about the strange incident and went inside quickly, terrified of the lightning. Dash didn't necessarily look back, but he definitely saw Fentons head shoot up as he looked at the towns park and ran faster than Dash's had ever seen him. For a moment Fenton reminded him of the Flash. But Fenton wasn't a superhero, the only superhero they had in town was a ghost, and right now he was just glad that Danny hadn't become one just then. He didn't need to be a hero. He just needed to be there and remind the school what it meant to be human.


	2. Green

**Day 2**

 **Green**

 **St. Patricks day**

* * *

The calendar said it was the 17th of March and Danny had an inner turmoil about it. Should he wear green and risk being connected to his black, white and green based identity or not and prepare for the bruises to come? At first he had a green and black shirt on but instantly changed it when he saw himself in the mirror.

Too close. Far too close to Phantom.

Danny prepared himself for the 'beatings' he'd get at school and he was glad he did. Before he even reached the school grounds he'd gotten pinched three times already and and punched four times with no particular reason.

However, he felt pretty proud of himself when Sam had approved of his outfit choice. She had actually said, "Well at least you had the common sense not to wear green." Tucker was wearing his typical outfit, complete with the green cargo pants whilst Sam had opted out of her black and green skirt for a black one, or maybe she just spray painted it.

Just as the bell rung his ghost sense went off. Groaning at his lack of luck he left to go take care of the little issue, Sam and Tucker offering to cover for him.

It was a quick fight and he was able to come back to the school in fifteen minutes, but five minutes later and there was another ghost. He left as he always did and ran off to fight it. By lunchtime he had fought 16 ghosts and been superficially injured in send of those fights. There must've been excessive brushing on his ribs and legs but there weren't any visible to the passive observer.

Unfortunately, Dash was a passive observer and couldn't tell that anymore damage to Danny could've seriously injured him. Being thrown into a locker after being publicly humiliated was better than what could've happened, but it still hurt.

Danny didn't make much of an attempt to hide his frustration and his friends knew that they couldn't help him out right now. They wanted to be there but they knew that Danny wouldn't be able to accept the advice they had to give them. Valerie however didn't know it and approached Danny right after the last class of the day ended.

"Hey Danny. How are you doing?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Skepticism coloring her tone.

"Yeah, this is just how my life is."

"Aren't you going to do anything to change it?"

"Nah, life's pretty livable right now." Danny had this wiseguy look on his face as he smiled this dopey grin that made Valerie want to hit him for some inexplicable reason.

"It could be better though couldn't it? If you can one up them you'll prove that they've got you all wrong. You don't have to be resigned to your station of life." Valerie was frustrated at Danny. How could he just let them all use him as a doormat, he definitely had some skills in fighting and his parents were the ghost hunters everyone went to in a crisis. He had lead them all in that mission to get their parents back but he just let everyone forget about it and became a punching bag. "Aren't you mad? Aren't you tired of being looked down on?"

"I think it would be more tiring to hate everyone all the time." Danny chose his words carefully and Valerie took notice. "If I choose to hate everyone who's done something that angered me indefinitely, I'd have no one. I'd have lost my friends, my family and any compassion I've ever had. My cousin would probably die and I wouldn't be me anymore." He looked her straight into her green eyes, trying to make a point. "We'd have never become friends or trusted anyone. Sure, my life sucks on so many levels, but it excels at far more. Maybe it's not noticeable. Maybe I forget about the good at times, but that doesn't change the fact that it's there and it is powerful."

Danny, realizing he had rambled a bit too long apologized. "Sorry I guess I got a bit preachy there."

"Don't worry about it." Val had been surprised at the power his words had. Not in volume but in meaning, though she didn't know if she could ever have the same view. Trying to get a different conversation running, she gave him a very disapproving look. "Why aren't you wearing green?"

"If forgot?" It was a sheepish lie, but a believable one.

"You know that you need more luck than anyone else here, right?" When Danny didn't respond she just sighed. Of course he didn't admit it he was Danny. Taking out a few clovers she had stuck in her hair, she pinned them to his shirt. "Here you go. Now you'll be wearing green and have a little extra luck."

"Thank you." He said, afraid to even suggest that she keep them. Girls got mad whenever they were questioned about sharing. He'd learned that from Sam and his sister.

"No problem." She gave him a bright smile. "See your later Fenton."

"Later!" He called out after her leaving form.

When he looked in the mirror again, he did not look like Phantom, thank goodness. But he did look like a teenager in need of a little for luck.

His ghost sense went off and he changed behind the school.

And perhaps in need of a little more green.


	3. DNA

**Day 3**

 **DNA**

 **Traced Back to Then**

"Hey Sam!" Her grandmother called from downstairs. "You should come check this out!"

Sam begrudgingly came down the stairs in her clunky steel toed boots and a small sneer masking her anticipation. Granny Ida was typically pretty cool and likable but Sam couldn't let on that she actually did like her as much as she did.

Sam froze when she saw the pink folder Granny was holding up.

"What's that?" She asked, the pink immediately putting her on edge. Maybe her grandma was siding with her parents now. What had she done? Did she do something wrong? Had they all found out about Danny? It would've made sense, Sam was putting herself in danger to help out the towns 'menace'; of course her parents would try to drop it and if Granny Ida thought it was dangerous too- Sam didn't know what to do, so she put on a facade of confidence and made her way to Ida.  
"Don't worry sweets, you'll like this. Promise."  
Of course her worries were unfounded. Since when had Granny bought into the ideal image her parents had concocted for her. And of course Granny saw through her. She should know better by now. With her worries now eased she bounded towards Ida with a lighter step and mind. "So what's all that pink for?"  
"That was for your mother. I hoped she'd actually do some of this when she was a kid and tried to make it appeal to her through her stranger traits." Ida's face twisted into a mix of disappointment and confusion as she thought back to years long past. "If it makes you feel better, I had a leather binding on this in my day."  
"Granny! Think of the poor animal that was used to cover paper! How am I supposed to feel better?"  
"Not real leather, just the stuff made in those labs to make it seem like real leather."  
Sam made a pouting expression with clear disapproval of the excuse. The chemicals used had to be bad for the environment.  
Ida smiled at her granddaughter, finding humor in the rare childish response. "This is what I was able to find on your mother's side of the family. I thought you'd like to know about your ancestors." She had Sam's attention now. "I'm sure you'll be surprised to find that you're not as different from the family as you think." She lifted up the book. "Wanna take a look?"  
Sam nodded and took the book with the greatest intrigue.  
As she flipped through the pages, her eyes skimmed over hundreds of documents, letters, journals and biographies, each with a name and relation. "I'm related to all these people?" Awe shining through disobediently.

"Yes." Granny chuckled.

Sam found herself sitting on the couch reading through thousands of years worth of personal documents surrounding hundreds of amazing people, innovative for their time, sometimes supressed and sometimes rebellious. Zealous writings written with voracious passion.

* * *

"But look at this!" Sam said for the thousandth time.

Sam had been walking to school with Danny and Tucker, going on and on about some book her grandma had given her. While it was cool to see her excited about something not about plants or some radical change that could never be efficiently implemented in their time, it was getting harder to take her seriously as she kept trying to shove it's 'underrated amazing-ness' in their faces.

"My third times great grandfather fought for religious freedoms despite being an older and more feeble Jew in France when Germany invaded. Apparently he knew Madame Currie and had helped her children hide as much of their work as possible." Sam flipped to another page, farther back, "The youngest sister of my eleventh great grandmother was a spy for the Collonists. Her parents were one of the people who were forced to house the Red Coats and she became a sort of counselor to them before counselors were an actual thing." She began to flip through the pages but was stopped by a groaning Tucker.

"We get it- your family is awesome and has been amazing for centuries, but our families aren't rich. People don't track our families because they're boring."

"Or they just hate us since we're too weird or"

"Excitable?"

"Yeah…"

"But it's mostly done online now." Sam quickly flipped to some other pages with obviously printed documents before showing them to Tucker. "See? People have put thousands of historical documents on the net and you can find records for almost any family member you find." She took the book away and had a brilliant smile stretching across her face. "In fact there's this really cool thing that if you give them a DNA sample they can track your heritage and and give you an idea on were you need to look."

Danny and Tucker began to tune her out, not intentionally, but out of boredom.

* * *

"Is it feasible?"

Mr. Lancer had a thoughtful look but was calculating the risks and costs.

"I'm sure my family will love to sponsor it for the student body."

Mr. Lancer calmly spoke, "If they are, we'll gladly issue the test and we'll make sure everyone will take it so that none of the money will be wasted."

"Thank you Mr. Lancer."

"Of course Ms. Manson."

* * *

It was during their history class the following day that the news was announced and Danny had a mini heart attack. Their entire grade level was to submit a DNA sample to be sent to the Heritage Trackers and since it was just a sample, it was as simple as a strand of hair. Thus, they had to submit the sample that day in class. Of course, their parents had been notified and had given their consent so there was no reason to refuse. And, of course, the Fentons, who had no reason to say no, said yes.

Danny, who was a halfa, and most likely had mutated DNA that may have put him under a knife and experimentation, had absolutely no grounds to not submit a sample. He was left in panic. He was gawking at the on person that would have tried to convince then and had the money to get the school to actually act on the decision. Samantha Manson.

He begrudgingly handed over a strand of hair and made it a point to let her know that he was not happy with this, though Sam didn't get it at the time.

After school Danny had - words - with Sam.

"What we're you thinking?"

"Oh come on Danny, it's not the end of the world!

"Sam!"

"I just don't think your family could possibly be that bad!"

"Sam! This isn't about my family!"

Sam had a confused look on her face and Tucker's sigh only confounded her more. "Then what's the matter?"

"Really Sam!? REALLY?!" Danny began making wild arm gestures to identify himself as he reasoned the the stubborn girl in front of him. "Halfa. DNA testing. Ghost hunter parents. Are you seeing any problems here?"

Horror etched it's way onto Sam's features, realization creeping in. "No." She whispered. "I didn't want that to happen. I wasn't thinking… I screwed up."

This time Tucker butted in. "Yeah you kinda did."

"Tucker!"

"What? She did!"

"Anyway- What's the plan now? Danny was itching to get away from the blame game and actually find a solution. "There'll always be Clockwork but I really don't want to ask him for help again."

Surprisingly, it was Tucker that proposed a somewhat feasable proposition, "We could ask Jazz to talk to the school."

"Why my sister?" Danny was very sure that Tucker had a second purpose based more on hormones than anything else.

"They trust her more than your parents."

"In fact, we may be able to ask her to make it easier to slip in and out of class without too much worry." Sam had her scheming face on. "She could use her psychological analysis jargon to get the teachers to let us out of class without as much of a fight."

"I guess we could try-"

* * *

"Hello? Mr. Lancer? This is Jazz"

"Hi Jazz. What can I do for you?"

"Well Danny came home a bit worried today about some form of testing? Was it the same as my own?"

"Well, yes."

"Oh- um- ?

"Yes?"

"Danny can't have his sent in. Well technically he cn but I don't think it'd be a good idea for him in the grand scheme of things."

"Why?"

"Danny's got this medical issue, he's been dealing with it for a while now, but he's still super embarrassed by it."

"And? What else is there?"

"Well, the illness has kinda made his DNA a bit- unusual. It screws around with him every so often. Dropping things occasionally, tripping over nothing and creates abnormalities in the way he processes food. But that's not the point. I don't want Danny getting labeled as the sick feeble kid at school. He's already scrawny and has to deal with the unending bullying issues. The results will force many doctors hands and peak the interests of many others. There has only been one other case and he did not get the appropriate help because of the intrigue sparked by the disease."

Lancer interjected before Jazz could continue her argument with the details of the previous carrier. "So, you're asking me to remove Daniel's sample?"

"Yes please."

There was a sigh. "Okay."

"Thank you Mr. Lancer. Thank you."

* * *

Lancer didn't understand what really happened to Danny, but he was certain that whatever it was, his sister would only do what was best for him, a choice he was strangely willing to let her make.


	4. Eclipse

**Day 4**

 **Eclipse**

 **Eclipsed Truth**

* * *

Two women, standing side by side loading their weapons in near silence. One wore her teal blue hazmat suit whilst the other wore an ectoplasmic powered suit with many technological gizmos built into it. They would usually both go in, guns blazing, but the little child accompanying the ghost may have been put in danger, after all ghosts were evil.

* * *

Maddie knew ghosts were evil. She had science to back her up and prove it to any willing person who'd listen. Of course, no one wanted to listen. The people of the town she needed to protect were ignorant and unwilling to consider her life's work. Ectoplasm was a constant. It released only one type energy, which she and Jack had named the energy 'The Ecto Wave'. The Echo Wave had various wavelengths and magnitudes unique to every ghost, but no matter what ghost it was, it'd remain consistent.

This meant ghost never changed, they never adapted and more importantly, they never felt emotion. Humans' brains release chemicals that indicate an individual's mood, and thus their emotions. If a ghost didn't do anything chemically then it must not have the capacity to feel.

Additionally, when you considered every ghosts' actions, there were none that could claim to have their ectoplasmic hands clean of evil deeds. And, as mentioned before Ghosts never change, thus any single deed could factually dictate a ghost's allegiance.

* * *

Valerie also knew that ghosts were evil, though she didn't care about Maddie's scientific proof at all. Her knowledge came from her experiences. The Ghost Boy who tore apart her high school life. The plant thing that subjected her and her father to mind control and desired to make them fertilizer, the idiotic hunter ghost who forced her to work with the Ghost Boy, the big bad ghost king who dragged her town into the home of said evil ghosts and the Ghost Boy revealed her to her father who wouldn't let her avenge his job or anything.

Anything she may have considered as an act of kindness from a ghost quickly revealed itself to be a ghost's attempt to manipulate her to their own goals and obsessions.

* * *

Maddie's and Valerie's beliefs made it impossible to see any other idea- it eclipsed the opinions of others.

* * *

Both of the women were taking great care to make sure the young child would not get injured, and unfortunately, that meant they had to wait for Phantom to move far enough away from the kid, so it'd be impossible to take the poor boy hostage. The kid was about four years old and was in the park's sandbox with Danny Phantom who was, like the child, sitting criss-cross-applesauce.

"Why can't we make a castle with this sand? I made one at the beach."

"It's not wet enough."

"But I want to make an Elsa castle for Mom."

Phantom blinked, "An Elsa castle?"

"Yeah!"

Phantom's hands and eyes lit up in a blue light and he essentially made an Elsa Castle with ice just like Elsa. Maddie and Valerie were surprise at the power the ghost had yet to unleash in public and steeled themselves to attack if he so much as laid a hand on that innocent child. The child however was not impressed. "But I wanted to make it!" He whined.

Phantom just chuckled and began to break the castle into pieces. He shot come sections with mini ectoblasts from one finger and added some extra ice to the other pieces. When he determined himself done he gave all the pieces to the little boy.

"It's cold." The little boy looked up in awe.

"it's ice."

"Really? It's not plastac?"

"Really."

"Were you related to princess Elsa when you were alive?"

"No."

Rather than the amused and gentle tone he took earlier, his was now more solemn.

"Oh."

Phantom watched the boy put together the little castle ice blocks he had built till he decided to ask a question he seemed hesitant to ask the kid.

"Do you think Anna would've hated Elsa if she was taught to be scared of ice magic?"

"No! They're sisters!"

"But what if she thought that having ice powers made her a bad guy?"

"But Elsa is a good guy."

"Yeah, but what if Anna didn't think so?"

"But Anna's a good guy."

"Yeah… but…"

Phantom seemed to be at a lost, but finally pulled himself together. "Don't you think I'm a good guy?"

"Yeah. You're a superhero!"

"Do you think the Fentons are good guys?"

* * *

Maddie gritted her teeth. If this ghost was trying to turn the town against her, one of the few people who actually saw through his ruse, he was going to be directed very slowly and she'd strip the molecules away manually. However, everyone there, ghost or not, was surprised by the little boy's unique answer.

* * *

"They're dumb good guys."

"No they're not. They're super smart and all their stuff works really well and sometimes it works too well. They're super smart and know exactly what to say."

"But the think you're a bad guy and you're not."

"Yeah, but they're still smart."

"But they're dumb at being good guys."

* * *

Maddie did not like that answer but at least she knew that the ghost hadn't infected the boy with his- his what? Didn't the ghost boy just say that her and her family were smart? It was almost as if he took offense at the statement.

* * *

"I guess your right." Phantom muttered something under his breath about being unable to tell and neither Maddie nor Valerie knew what or who he was talking about.

The boy had finally put together the little castle and asked Phantom what else he could make. Phantom proceeded to construct multiple figurines of the characters.

"Can you make Hans?"

Danny nodded and formed the miniature jerk. The boy began to list off more and more characters, most of which had nothing to do with the Frozen. Phantom began to have a very questioning face as he was asked to make characters from Tarzan, Cars, Diego, Cyberchase, and Ben 10, but he ran with it anyhow. It wasn't until he was asked to make a replica of himself that he verbally questioned the boy. "But I don't belong to that world."

"What world?"

"The one you're making."

"I'm making a kingdom."

"But I don't belong in it."

"Yes you do. Do you not want to?"

"No! No!" Phantom waved his arms trying to appease the worried child. "I'm just not used to people wanting me for who I am rather than what I am."

"But you're a person right? Why would someone want you just because your a person?"

Phantom just smiled and shook his head, "You'll understand when you're older."

"Okay. I want you in my kingdom because you can save everyone!" Phantom continued to smile, though it seemed different. It unsettled both huntress to feel the change in their own hearts. Somehow, without even knowing that they were there, Phantom had made them question their beliefs. When Phantom formed a miniature version of himself the boy made his own 'move'.

"I'm older now."

Phantom laughed, it was a hearty and happy laugh, something no one had heard from him in a while. "I guess you are." He sombered up a bit. "Sometimes, when you work really hard you can get stronger than everyone around you. When you get really strong some people want to be just as strong as you but can't." The boy nodded along. "People think if they can have me in their kingdom I can help them take other peoples kingdoms."

"But that's not nice."

"No it isn't, only bad guys do that."

"Then why don't you protect the kingdoms that bad guys are trying to take?*

"Because the good guys think I'm helping the bad guys."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a ghost." Phantom gasped as frosted air escaped his mouth, "I have to go. Be safe your majesty."

As the ghost flew off the boy grinned ear to ear, "Bye Phantom!"

* * *

That night, the two women who had seen the exchange had their beliefs shift. It was a minute shift, but just enough to reveal what the falsehoods eclipsed. Behind the walls was a glimpse of truth, and after seeing the brightness thereof, it was up to them to be either blinded by it, or seek it out.


	5. 10 Years Later

**Day 5**

 **10 Years Later**

 **Graduation**

* * *

 _Fair warning, in this it merely says that she is legally eighteen. The fandom likes to change her age on me so I do not say how old she is physically. If it's too young for you, just imagine she started school late and used illness as the excuse that she couldn't go to school earlier. I personally don't believe this is how old she'd be but, as I said, she is literally ten years old in this. So I think she'd still be super socially inept and need to be with younger people anyway. Also I'm graduating too, so please calm your horses._

* * *

The boysenberry haired teen sat in the crowd reflecting on her ten years of life. Legally she was eighteen now, and a world of choices had been placed in front of her now. She could only hope she'd do as well as her sorta cousin-brother did. He'd managed to work for NASA, not as an astronaut, but as a researcher for faster travel into space, he still wanted to be an astronaut but he wouldn't be able to work it into his schedule till after a faster way to travel was found.

Oh, someone started their speech, he was a brunette with a flair for slam poetry. She remembered the valedictorian, they were in the same English class. He actually considered her ideas and helped her argue her points when she was struggling. He had really helped her out as the class was told to debate Frankenstein, not as much as Danny though.

She couldn't remember much about the first day of debate other than the fact she was astounded by how differently her views were from the class. While most of her peers easily agreed with the end of her decision, they typically considered any point she made to back herself up as useless. They weren't harsh about it, but it certainly struck a chord with her, and of course, Enoch- the valedictorian- wasn't there that day to help her clarify what she wanted to communicate. She wound up calling Danny the moment she got home. She didn't remember the conversation but she knew she had poured out her soul for him that day. She was crying profusely as Danny calmed her down, making sure that every negative thought she could possibly have about herself was destroyed before it could be planted in her heart. She recalled him saying, "Vlad was always in the wrong." and "You, as an existing, living, feeling, loving, hoping, trusting, and believing being were never wrong, and only sometimes were you in the wrong." Oh great, now her face was burning.

That next day she went into class, notes prepared, and with Enoch, who'd heard what happened, helping her, she was able to defend her position and get people to acknowledge her points, but back to Enoch who was still speaking.

"It's a strange and wonderful day. As I've said before, we are not the people we once were and we will not be the people we are today, tomorrow. Our place in this world is yet to be decided but we know it exists. I know that each one of you has a voice and a purpose. We've questioned if we would be ruled by ghosts more times than the amount of semesters we've had and we've all wondered if we'd even make it to graduation. We've faced ghosts, tests, popularity contests, and have all struggled to actually come to grips with who we are. I can now honestly tell you that we somehow survived. All you amazing people have made your mark here and it is time to make a bigger one out in the 'adult world'. Stop wondering who you are and take your first steps as a confident adult. Too many people are hesitant to be different and to make a difference. Right now each one of us seems to have next to no common traits. We each have our labels. There are jocks and nerds. Geeks and freaks; but we have hundreds of commonalities. We are each beings that exist. We each smile and laugh with each other, for each other and sometimes, much to our chagrin, at each other. We all live. We feel, trust, and hope. We are more than the sum of our parts and more than the sum of our numbers. Some of us are future doctors, scientists, carpenters, beauticians, and only you know what else. But all of us can be heroes. Some of us have already changed the world, and many more of us will build the world our future has yet to bring. To exist has never been a crime and to be yourself has never been a sin. It is what we choose to do with ourselves that determines what impression we leave. We are here. Let's tell the whole world know it. Show them who you are. Stand out."

The girl sitting down was burning bright red right now, after all, she recognized most of the speech. Suddenly, she met Enoch's eyes for a moment.

With new vigor he announced, "Not many people believe that true heroes exist anymore. They say no one has the heart nor goodness to be a hero." Now Enoch looked her straight in the eye. It was intentional this time, and he spoke with a firm voice that was borderline reverent.

"They are wrong. There is no way they can possibly be more incorrect. I know they are because I've seen real heroes. And not just the ones in the sky, though I do believe they are heroes." Murmurs could be heard but Enoch continued on regardless, breaking eye contact with her. "The heroes I'm talking about are the ones I've spent the last four years in high school with. They are the people who will change the world and I cannot wait to see it happen, so get out there and be the hero you've proven yourself to be. I can't wait to see it." With confident finality he gave a terse and polite, "Thank you." and left to go take his seat again.

The principal, Mr. Lancer stepped up to the podium. "Thank you Mr. Waters. You've shown yourself to be a more powerful speaker than even Sam Manson, our keynote speaker from eight years ago." The adults laughed as they recalled the Atlas comparison she drew with the students and the subsequent responsibilities each one of them had to carry. Her way with demonstrations was very- memorable. "As your principal, I can unabashedly say this was a great year. I am supposed to impart some wise words to you all, but I suspect that won't be what you remember." This was the first time Mr. Lancer hadn't sounded like an old record. "You are all adults. You are all your choices. You all are now key players, but that doesn't mean you weren't before. These last few years have revealed wonders of the world that have brought many different people to a unique understanding. I don't care how many times some of you went to the bathroom or how many friends you have on bookface." A lot of people laughed, and one of her peers elbowed her gently when the bathroom comment was made. Apparently Danielle's endless trips to the bathroom did not go unnoticed. "You guys have all become more than you were when you walked through those doors. May you all please stand. To signify your status as high school graduates, please move your tassel from the right side to the left." The senior class of 2015 all reached to move the tassel and all the clapping of the families echoed in each graduates ear. Lancer began to address the parents now. "These people who now stand before you are no longer children, though they will turn to you in times of need, they have become their own persons. Now please let's all give them one last round of applause before sending them off this campus for the rest of their lives."

Everyone clapped once again and Dani heard someone near her say, "Until they become parents." To which she just chuckled at.

As all the students filed out, the moment everyone was out of sight of their parents, hugs were given and promises were made to see each other once again. Dani found quite a few of her friends and talked with them. There were laughs going around as one or two of them got a little too mushy and teary eyed. They all smiled and as they were about to decide where to go for dinner, Enoch Waters tapped Dani on her shoulder.

"Hey Dani, can I speak with you?"

With a smile on her face and a twinkling in her eye, the "Yes." didn't need to be said. "What's up Enoch?"

"I was just wondering what you thought of my speech?" He was wearing a very proud grin.

"I liked it, a lot. More than you know."

"Well, you did inspire it."

"What?"

"Danielle Emmalynn Fenton, you became my hero the moment you said 'hi'. I was debating whether I should do something incredibly stupid or go and do something more idiotic in order to make 'friends'. Then you invited me over and when I said no, you had this sad look on your face. It surprised me that you actually cared about me and not in the, "Oh hey, there's a lonely kid, let's go talk to him because he has no friends." kind of care. You saved me, whether you knew it or not." Then he had this really bashful look on his face that made him look small and sort of childish. "That and not much later you saved my life long before I knew you were Ellie Phantom."

Dani suddenly had this really scared look on her face. She looked around checking to make sure no one had heard him and was, in general, in full out panic mode. "How did you- When did- It doesnt make- Does- But, if- How can- why…"

In an attempt to cut of the girl's rambling he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I found it out a few weeks ago, long after we had become friends. It was that day I was gone? You know the one where you decided to punch down a tree while yelling about Frankenstein?"

"That was last month."

"Seems longer."

"Wait, if it was during the tree thing then you know that I'm a"

"Clone? Yep."

"And you"

"Don't care whatsoever. Well- I do- when it gets you upset, but it if we're talking about you as a person or you as a being, then no. You are Danielle through and through."

Dani tried to find the words she wanted to use. She wasn't used to this. No one but Danny knew she was a clone and only the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker knew she was a halfa. (Well Vlad did too, but he did not count.) "Then, I guess… well, I mean, I'm…"

"Glad? Weirded out? Angry? What?" Enoch was nowhere near as comfortable as he thought he would be when he told her. She was typically pretty cool about anything that people sprung on her; but if she was reacting this weird to him, maybe he had screwed up. He didn't think he did, but maybe he had.

"No." Dani slowly said, still struggling to find the right term. "I'm thankful I think. And a bit shocked. I mean… I've never had someone discover me and… to know that you're chill?" It was a weird sensation. She was happy, ecstatic, terrified, depressed, worried, and grateful all at once, she didn't know how to communicate it.

"Yeah. I'm totally chill. Beyond chill." To anyone but Dani, it was obvious he was not chill right at that moment, but he had a handle on the whole clone and halfa thing. At least when he wasn't talking to Dani.

"Okay then. I guess we'll see each other around." And with that she smiled and ran back to her friends, who were all staring at her with eager looks in their eyes. "Hey guys!"

"What did Enoch say?" Clarissa asked

"Nothing, why?"

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"of course. Why?"

"So you're still not an item yet?" Jessica asked.

"For crying out loud!" they had yet to answer a single question of hers, much less the one she'd been asking for the last two years, "What is an item?!"

All of her friends sighed, shaking their heads in synchronized disappointment. "Guess not." Abigail stated. As Enoch, still within earshot choked on air.

"Sometimes people are just forever clueless." Jessica said.

"What are you guys talking about? Honestly, you know I live with ghost hunters to them an item is a ghost hunting device. You guys have to let me find out. You can't blackmail anyone in school from keeping it from me anymore. I'm going to find out anyway." Her friends just raised an eyebrow, oh, that's right, they still had Danny and Tucker on their side. "Fine I'll just ask one of the ghosts."

"NO!" All of them shouted.

Then, a text message popped up on her phone, it was from Sam of all people.

* * *

 _Item:_

 _pair of people, commonly seen as dating, or about to date._

* * *

Immediately overcome by a red blush, a very loud, very threatening sound escaped her throat. " **GUYS!** "

Soon enough, the newly graduated seniors were running from a small ball of fury.


	6. World Building

**Day 6**

 **World Building**

 **I Chose to Struggle**

Star was fine with losing the pageant, she thought Paulina would've won anyway. After all, Danny had been ogling the poor girl since school started. She did try her best to capture his vote, but she used practicality. What boy cares about practicality? She did all the homework for the semester, even some of next semesters and Danny had taken it just like he had taken everything else. She was trying to help Danny with his life, since his family was filled with geniuses and he was always bombing the tests. She actually revealed her intelligence to him, but he didn't even notice.

All he noticed was Sam.

It shouldn't have been much of a surprise when he chose his best friend. He said it was because she was unique and different, but all she did was whine and complain about everything that wasn't different enough. She was nothing more than a melodramatic rebel that had nothing legit to rebel against. Half the time it didn't seem like she cared about what she was fighting for, but cared about proving that everyone else was wrong.

Simply said Star was mad.

That was until Danny approached her the following week.

"Star, I need to talk to you." He seemed very unsure of himself, "Please."

Star, rolling her eyes got up and walked to the corner of the room, totally prepared to turn this freak down; but, what Danny said caught her by surprise. "I came to apologize."

"Huh?"

"About the whole pageant thing. I was acting like a jerk and a douchebag and a terrible person. I let everything go to my head and I know I've hurt a lot of you guys. I still stand by my decision."

"Of course you do."

Danny flinched at the piercing cold way she spoke. "Yeah, but you all did a lot for me and I remember being especially cruel to you." He begun digging through his backpack and pulled out a stack of papers. "I really do appreciate these but I don't deserve them and it was wrong to take them and it is yours not mine."

Star took them and discovered all the homework assignments were still in pristine condition. "But-"

"I need to raise my grade- yes. I'm pretty sure the entire school knows that now but I don't think I should take it. I did read some of it. Mostly the English stuff and it was brilliant. I couldn't find so many counterarguments. The best I would've done would be, 'You're wrong.'" Danny chuckled a bit. "Anyway, your smart and awesome, I'm a jerk and sorry, and I'll be leaving so people won't think you're a friend with the freak. Bye."

And with that, Danny left Star in the dust with her homework for the entire year.


	7. Core

**Day 7**

 **Cores**

 **The City's Center**

* * *

Danny was severely hurt in the last ghost attack. His core had been injured. He had fallen and his identity had been revealed and at first everyone thought he would be okay. The couldn't see the damage when he was in his human form. But that next day at school, when his friends were protecting him from oncoming fans, some of them noticed he was swaying uneasily and thankfully backed off. Two class periods later, and he had fallen out of his chair, laying collapsed on the floor, barely breathing.

He was sent to the ER as quick as possible, but they saw wrong that they could fix, and thus he was left to his parents, the closest thing they had to a ghost doctor thing.

The people at school thought everything would be fine. With Danny being of class, things would at least seem normal, after all he was rarely able to attend class in the first place. However, they were completely wrong.

Dash was absent minded all day, including at practice. His mind constantly torn between guilt and fear. Ironically, it wasn't in fear of the boy who he'd bullied and could apparently bet him to a pulp, but for the boy.

Paulina constantly looked between the window and Danny's desk, hoping for him to magically appear or something. She was worried that someone who had just stopped following her around like a robot and actually gained some personality was gone. Now that she thought of it, he was one of the reasons she had become so popular.

Nathan was doodling little drawings and attempting to work on his calligraphy. He was going to try to get the class to all write thank you and get well soon cards the moment class was over.

Star was running hundreds of calculations of the battle trying to find possible trajectories, the average weight of ectoplasm, possible energies that would've interfered with ectoplasm amongst many other contributing factors.

Mr. Lancer was not turning a round at all. He couldn't bear to see the three empty seats and knew that if he did, his voice would waver and held do some comparison between superhero comics and quite possibly, his own students.

Sam and Tucker weren't there today for pretty obvious reasons, but Valerie didn't think so.

Valerie watched her watch as she saw ghosts pop up and disappear in the blink of an eye. Sam and Tucker must've had a lot of pent up anger to be able to fight all of the ghosts so easily. That sentence felt so wrong to her.

Kwan was thinking and tapping his pencil against the desk and it drove the entire class insane, or at least it would've if today was like any other day. But it wasn't and no one was ready to acknowledge it.

Finally Valerie was sick of watching her watch. She raised her hand and called out, "Mr. Lancer! I need to be excused from class."

Mr. Lancer sighed, and turned around preparing himself for his missing students, but not for those who'd been left behind and he was, quite frankly, taken aback by the despondent looks all of his students have. Valerie excluded. "Valerie, I'm sorry but you can't see Mr. Fenton right now."

"But I don't want to. I have job to do."

Most of the class went into hushed murmurs at Valerie's blatant disregard for her fellow classmate. Sure, they all knew she hated Phantom but, didn't she date Fenton at some point? Mr. Lancer didn't believe Valerie though. "And I'm sure that can wait till after class." He turned back to the board and Valerie made a run for the door.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer! I'll come back as soon as possible! Promise!"

"Ms. Grey!" Mr. Lancer spun on his heels and ran to get her back in class, but instead, when they'd gotten to the outside door, Valerie summoned her suit and became the Red Huntress.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, I can't let Sam and Tucker do everything by themselves after what I've done. Be back soon!"

Feeling a little defeated, Lancer retreated to the classroom, though he was a little proud in the girl. For the drastic change in her mentality had just gone through, she was quick to adjust to the higher moral place and not get stuck in guilt. Though, she may deal with guilt later. He had seen some of the stuff she did to Danny, and now… He really doesn't want to think about it. Though… prehaps he should… they all should. When he had gotten back to the classroom, Nathan was up in front and had just stopped midsentence when Mr. Lancer came in. Nathan hurried to his desk and sat down.

Lancer, taking in the students once more, moved away from the board he'd been writing on and turned to his students. "Everyone, move your desks to the edge of the room and come sit in the middle." Surprised and confused by the change of agenda, the students complied, wondering to what would happen. "I am certain you all are worried about Daniel for your own reasons, why don't we tell our favorite stories about him?"

"Does it have to be the Fenton side or the Phantom side?" One student piped up.

"Either one will work." Lancer wasn't a fool. Most of his students had little respect for Fenton, but when it came to Phantom they idolized him. He really didn't want to deal with Dash talking about the physical harm he'd done to Fenton. "So who wants to go first?" Of course Paulina was the very first to raise her hand.

"I'll Go! So: Ghosts had just been released on the school and I saw this one ghost come up, super close to me and then all I saw was black. It was like I was trapped in a void or something. There was no ground and no walls. I was just existing. I don't know. I was cold but sometimes my hands felt like they were on fire. It was weird." Paulina shook her head trying to forget. It was hard to think about that time period, she was worried she was in the land of the forgotten, never stepping foot into the land of the remembered. "Then all of a sudden, I see this flash of electric green and there's this ghost boy standing in front of me. He was really handsome and when I asked if he had saved me he said yes!" She pumped her two arms into the air in excitement. It had been the first time someone had done something for her just because she needed help. Usually it was because they wanted to date her, actually, it was usually because they wanted to impress her, but he had done it merely because she needed it.

Lancer just smiled, at her. She had gone deeper into the story that she had ever gone before and it surprised him that she really did appreciate what Danny had done for her back then, though not many of her peers were as insightful as he was. They thought she was bragging again. Which she was- kinda.

"Well I have a pretty cool one about Danny, now that we know." Nathan piped up. " It was back in middle school when it happened." Sheesh, it seemed so long ago now. "I was brand new to the school that year and Dash had just made the junior football team."

"This one?" Dash groaned, but the others went on ignoring his comment.

"All Dash did that day was brag about it and during gym he had used some tackle moves on some of my friends and I. I had finally had enough and introduced him to my straight A's report card, calling him an 'insecurity filled dolt with the unsaitable need to compensate for his lack of intellectual status and thus an abysmal lack of a future', he tried brushing it of so I called him a 'good for nothing, lackadaisical deadbeat.'" Nathan turned towards Dash momentarily, "Sorry about that. Anyway, Dash got super mad and tried to punch me, but Danny stepped in the way and Dash gave him this big old bruise. It lasted for weeks." Lancer didn't not know this. "I don't know why, but Danny never told anyone who did it. I tried to tell the teachers that Dash had punched Danny but he stopped me almost every time."

Dash was now looking on in shock. That had been the first time he'd ever had any interactions with Danny and he'd thought Danny had been a snitch and told his crazy parents or something, but this? It left a lot of questions unanswered.

Lancer was surprised by this and although Nathan didn't get what happened at the time, he seemed to be putting the pieces of the puzzle together. However slowly it might be.

Melissa, a dark haired beauty that had been pining for Kwan earlier that year raised her hand. "Danny helped me at the shelter when we were 10ish or something. It was his sister's idea." She giggled a bit, "He would give them new names every time we were there and there were only two times that he ever was consistent. One was the only albino mole which he called Holy, because it was white, and this dog he called Simon. Simon was an old beagle kind of mutt. I thought he was the most boring dog there and Danny got angry. But I thought I was right because he always was laying down when we came and he never seemed happy to see us. He would copy whatever Simon did if he had enough time with him. Danny spent a lot of time on the floor. Once I asked him what Simon was having him do on the floor he said think. At the time I thought Danny was being super dumb, but now I want to know what he was thinking about."

It was a strange story, but a story nonetheless. However, many of the students didn't know where to go with their stories afterwards.

"I have one." Star said, finally breaking the silence. "It was during the Princess Pageant." All the boys groaned. "I had tried to give Danny the homework answers for most of the school year and he accepted them." Lancer raised an eyebrow at that, Star let someone know she was smart? Better yet, why were Daniel's grades still the pits after receiving Star's answers.

"No wonder his grades are terrible." Someone muttered.

Lancer cleared his throat. "Continue."

"Danny gave them back." Star looked at her hair as though it was fascinating. "Which makes no sense, he must've needed them. He didn't have much time to do his classwork, much less his homwork. I was actually pretty confused when he gave me the answers back, but pretty happy too. Now, I'm just confused."

Lancer sighed. "I think we all are."

"He's still Danny though." Dash spoke out. "Phantom or Fenton. Doesn't matter, he's a great guy."

"Then why do you-"

"I've got my reasons Nathan. Reasons I'll be discussing with you very soon."

Nathan nodded nervously, a lot of pieces just clicked.

"Think about it guys, we've bashed him since middle school and he still chooses to save us from ghosts, it's always been ghost, after ghost, after ghost, after ghost! His parents hunted him as Phantom but he still defended them a ton when we called them crazy or dumb or idiots or"

"We get the point Dash! We know that Phantom's awesome, just shut it will you?"

"No." Lancer was more than surprised at this turn of events. Dash seemed to be trying to get at something very important to him. "Phantom's just a fake name. Danny is a hero. You guys remember when we had to go save our parents and Danny rallied all of us together?"

"Yeah but he left us in the middle of that and hid like the king of a chess board." Someone else said. "He couldn't lead us so he had Phan- Oh."

"Yeah." Dash said slightly accusingly. "Danny had to become Phantom in order to save his life and let us believe that he was a coward just so he could continue to keep his real self safe and keep us concentrated on the fight at hand. We all would've worshipped him if knew, and I can guarantee you that he knew it. Paulina had a shrine to him in her locker for crying out loud."

"That was so he wouldn't be forced to the Land of the Forgotten!" Paulina shouted. She did not worship Phantom at any point in time, she was very religious though.

Dash shrugged, not knowing what she was talking about. "Okay, but the point is, he has been the greatest human being ever to walk in Amity Park." Everyone nodded. "He's always been there to help us, as Phantom or as Fenton. He's the one who got me to open up to you guys a bit more." I said to the other A-listers, all of whom suddenly sobered up. The change did not go unnoticed by their peers or their teacher, something had changed the dynamic with them recently, but no one understood how much till that moment.

Lancer knew this was something he had to ask about, "Open up about what?"

"Oh!" Kwan said as he plowed into the otherwise serious conversation. "I just figured it out! Danny must've had trouble with his powers." Everyone was giving him a 'No duh' expression but he did not let any of them stop him. "We've probably seen him use his powers as a human. Think about it. How many beakers did he break and how many times did his pants fall down at the beginning of Freshman Year? He literally phased out of his pants."

A few kids laughed at the memory, but we're too high strung to ignore what'd happened to the boy recently.

"Mr. Lancer," the curly haired Elizabeth hesitantly addressed. "When Danny gets better, what are you and the teachers going to do about his grade?"

Suddenly everyone was attentive. It was strange to see the class so concerned about a single individual, much less, a Fenton. "First of all, he'll have an extension on all future assignments, so long as there is a respectable reason. Second of all, we'll have him retake the tests that we believe he was incapable of studying for and accept any late assignment, with certain caveats of course."

It seemed to satisfy the students well enough, though he wasn't sure how Daniel had done it, he'd somehow wiggled himself into the hearts of everyone here, as Fenton and Phantom. And when he considered the calls he'd been receiving from many parents earlier that day, asking if the boy was okay, and the conversations that occurred between faculty members that morning, it was safe to say that Danny had, over the course of years, become the core of his community.


	8. Clones

**Day 7**

 **Clones**

 **The Clone of a Son**

* * *

Vlad was an idiot. He himself thought so. He needed think through more often. When he was trying to clone Daniel he tried to clone him as a half ghost. Why should he do that when he knew that they both were human first? That was the reason he failed. The artificial body could not withstand the ectoplasmic strain because the fusion between human and ectoplasmic radiation on the molecular level was inconsistent. The solution was simple: clone a human Daniel. The only problem he'd have to deal with was convincing the boy to trust him and to keep him from throwing his life away for others.

He got to work immediately and took one of the few samples of Danny's DNA.

The clone was perfect. Black hair, blue eyes, exact height and just a perfect and obedient copy.

* * *

 **ATTEMPT 1:**

"I need you to push that button Daniel."

"Of course Dad."

The portal turned one and the boy's screams echoed throughout his castle and the electric charge clung to the air. Vlad had been waiting in anticipation but the pained screams deafened his ears and a large lump rose in his throat. He was not prepared for what emerged from the portal. Instead of a copy of Danny Phantom, the blistering body of a young man fell through.

Vlad was not okay with it. the sight was sickening. Vlad quickly fled the labb too go throw up. This wasn't supposed to happen, he thought all of his calculations were correct. They should've been, he wasn't like Jack. He didn't hurt people with his own ineptitude and ignorance of the possible problems, something wrong must've happened. What was he missing? He had just killed his child. His son. His Daniel. He wouldn't ever try that again.

Never.

 **ATTEMPT 2:**

Vlad paced the floor. Should he do it again? Should he not? He already had everything he needed to create another clone. Maybe he didn't need a halfa son but, he did need a son. He hadn't been able to top that want no matter how hard he had tried. He needed a son. After seeing his son die once he needed his son to live. He could make another son. It would be fine, so long as he didn't ask his Daniel to go into that forsaken portal. He could make sure that Daniel wouldn't go in.

He made another clone.

Daniel Masters II was a good boy. He listened to his father and helped out whenever it was possible. Vlad was proud of his boy. The boy was strong and actually had a sense of self preservation unlike the boy he was based on. Maybe this Daniel, who was stronger than the last one could withstand the transformation of the portal. Vlad tried not to think about it but, the thought kept on making its way into the forefront of Vlad's mind.

Maybe his boy could withstand the transformation.

No.

But maybe…

No.

It's worth a try.

No.

But he's asked to be like me.

No.

But he's my son, he'll be strong enough.

Vlad caved in and another burnt body emerged from the portal. Vlad found himself hacking in his lab as he cried his eyes out. This wasn't supposed to happen. His son should've been strong enough to transform without any problems. His son was strong. Stronger than Jack's kid. Stronger than that idiotic boy who played superhero. His son shouldn't have died. He shouldn't and he wouldn't. Not next time.

 **ATTEMPT 3:**

The body was formed and his son took a hold of a conscious state. "My dear Daniel!" Vlad exclaimed. His son was alive again and he was here with Vlad. Vlad took the boy and embraced him in a warm hug, tears brimming in his eyes. This time Daniel MAsters II would live. But, this time the urge came back stronger. More encouraging, more kind, gentle and in general, more appealing. Vlad gave in once more and broke when his son had to go through that pain once would not hapen next time.

 **ATTEMPT 4:**

This time his son went through training for the transformation. He wouldn't befall the same fate as he did previously. Daniel would not die,

Another body and another break down

 **ATTEMPT 5:**

Vlad enhanced his son's genetic material with his own DNA this time. It'd undoubtedly be better than Jack's. It was no good and Vlad broke again.

 **ATTEMPT 6:**

His boy was in the portal again and Vlad very nearly prayed that it would work this time. It didn't and the corpse fell once again. Vlad was going to be sick.

 **ATTEMPT 7:**

Vlad tried to stop himself. He really did, he even considered going to see Jack's son, and confess everything but he just couldn't bring himself to. He changed a few things again and it once again failed. Silent tears fell down his cheeks this time. His body shuddered and he curled in on himself. He just wanted his son back. He didn't want Jack's son. He needed his.

 **ATTEMPT 8:**

Another boy, and another corpse.

 **ATTEMPT 9:**

Again

 **ATTEMPT 10:**

Again

 **ATTEMPT 11:**

Again

* * *

It was a problem Vlad finally realized. The last two bodies weren't even properly disposed of. He was obsessed. When was the last time he actually went to the grave where he had buried his son? Was he really so focused that he had forgotten why he was doing this? It wasn't about Maddie or Jack or their son.

This was about his son and yet this child in front of him thought it was about him. Jack's son wouldn't understand. Vlad wanted his boy back. Daniel Masters II was his boy. His. Though Jack's kid was startled after Vlad broke down for the last time.

The Fenton boy had stopped by his mansion worried about him. Something about not attacking Amity for a while. Anyway, the kid was more than disturbed by the two bodies and Vlad could understand, they looked similar- really similar -and Vlad was very dismissive of the boy and his reservations. They got into a fight, a really strange fight. Who knew the boy had powers too? After some very confusing exchanges the boy pulled back and stopped fighting. He was asking a bunch of really weird questions. Stuff like, "Do you like my mom?" and "Do you know who Jazz is?". Of course Vlad answered everything correctly he was smart enough to know not to covet someone else's wife. That was wrong. And Jazz was Jack's daughter.

Then the boy asked what was wrong and Vlad paused, he realized, and he broke. He threw up to the point he was dry heaving. After the awkward boy gave a strange hug and carried him off to bed, Vlad was left to his own mind, which, while that was normally a very productive time, right now it was not. Vlad was breaking. Daniel was dead and he was going to stay dead. There was nothing for Vlad to live for anymore.

Vlad made his way back down to the basement and prepared a syringe that would end his life. He prepared and held to his vein and-.


	9. Power Surge

**Day 9**

 **Power Surge**

 **A Ghostly Spark**

* * *

Valerie Grey was technically supposed to be in bed right now but, she was doing something of greater importance right now. She was fighting ghosts as the Red Huntress. She was going up against that one ghost who wouldn't shut up, Technus, and the worst ghost of them all, Danny Phantom. The stupid ghost boy had ruined her life and shirked all the responsibility.

The fight was not an easy one. Technus had, for lack of a better term, leveled up again. Even Phantom was struggling a bit~ served the ghost right. Technus was beating both of them and sense Valerie refused to fight with Phantom neither of them had backup. It got to a point where Technus had fused her suit with his big metal catastrophe that was a weapon… Maybe weapon? Who knew.

The slight problem was that Val was still in the suit and she had no control over it at all, a weird sensation she'd never had after her last encounter with this ghost. The suit had become a part of her. She could sense anything that showed up on the radar even without the suit, and her skin always felt bare without the strange fabric of the suit. Now though, she was cut off from that. She could no longer feel the suit. It was almost as though it had disappeared, but no. She was still in it but, the ghost took complete over the suit and she couldn't tap into it at all.

The ghosts kept yelling at each other over some stupid stuff, she didn't know what because she didn't care. She was trying to tap into the power. It couldn't have been gone that quickly. She could feel the buzz of a similar power but it was raw. Raw and much more powerful, but it was familiar. Familiar enough to grasp and control.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and focused on that familiar feeling. That power and she tried to manipulate it. _Make it the suit_ , She chanted within the confines of her mind _._ She remembered what it felt like to be in that suit. To control the suit. What did the suit feel like? The slight charged feeling that bubbled in her chest when she called upon the suit. She just had to take that power and put it exactly where it was originally. The wires of her suit. the visor, the weapons, the board, everything. She tried to get it just as it was, but she couldn't do it. There was too much power and the power was too strong.

There was too much.

Too much.

Too much.

She had to get rid of it.

Oh. Wait. There were stil ghosts there right. The buzzing had gotten too loud for her to actually make out what the ghosts were saying but it seemed as though that they were both yelling at her. Maybe one of her weapons could take the power. But which one?

The buzz was starting to grow from just a small sensation to thousands of pins and needles prickling against her skin and it was beginning to hurt. A lot. At this point she just needed to let the power go, and she did. The power was finally released and it hit both the ghosts and all three of them fell to the ground.

When Val came to, she couldn't move. The power or energy or whatever it was still in the suit but it was so much less than before. What was really weird was that it wasn't circulating like it used to. It was more stationary. She tried to move but she couldn't. The suit was too heavy and she couldn't get the energy to move. It was stuck. Then she heard Phantom groan, as he very carefully and slowly stood up. His arm sagged a bit and he was limping over to Technus who was all but knocked out cold. Or maybe he was out cold? Did ghosts get knocked out?

Anyway, Phantom limped over to the ghost and pointed his thermas at the ghost, sucking it inside. Then Phantom beegan walking in her direction and Val started panicking, more than she may have been earlier. The epitome of evil in ghost form was prowling over to her, the ghostly green eyes boring through her suit. Not literally, but enough to freak her out.

Would he kill her? Torture her? Whatever he was going to do, it wouldn't be pretty. phantom was Phantom for crying out loud. No mercy, no responsibility and all bad. Would she even live to see the next day? She held her breath as the ghost lifted her up and carried her, to, of all places, her house. More specifically her room.

How on Earth did she know where she lived? Well, he did know who she was so it made sense, but she thought she was safe in her own home. Apparently she wasn't. Apparently the ghost boy knew where she lived this entire time. But what was he doing now?

He was trying to take off her suit for reasons Val didn't think she wanted to know. Her suit had the best protection when it came ghosts. Her dad had checked it over once or twice and the tech involve was super advanced. Excluding the firewalls. Apparently those sucked till her dad got to put in some special coding or whatever he did. At some point Phantom gave up and was calling someone… on a… phone?

Since when did ghosts carry phones on their person?

Either way, Phantom actually called someone. "I need your help." A sour expression crossing Phantom's face. "Sure, expertise. I need you to hack something. Now get ready. I'll pick you up in five." Phantom put the phone away and flew off, leaving the very conscious Valerie lying on her bed, still unable to move. If Phantom hacked into her suit, bad stuff would happen. She didn't know what, but it'd be bad.

Within three minutes Phantom was back with- Tucker Foley? What was he doing with Phantom. First he stands her up at that dance and know he works with Phantom? How daft was he?

The two boys left her small range of sight as the got… settled in.

"Dude, what happened?" Tuck asked as he plugged something into her suit somehow.

"I don't know. Technus took control of the suit and all of a sudden it was going all crazy and everything and it took out Techineptitude, Val, and I. It was not cool."

"Technus did give her the suit."

"I know!"

"Wo. Danny, you okay man?"

"No! I'm not okay!" Phantom was apparently freaking out too. "I don't even know if she can breathe in that thing. It's not on and it's not triggering my ghost sense anymore. Tucker! She could be _DEAD_!"

"She's not." Came the strangely firm reply. "Scans say she's completely okay."

"You did a scan?"

"No, but her suits does these diagnostics and they're the first thing I found."

"So she's okay?"

"Yep! A few bruises but that's all." Tucker said- happily? Cheerfully? Forcefully? Val couldn't determine, but the lengthy silence did stir up some worries. Was Tuck okay? Did Phanto- "You know it's not your fault right?"

"Of course, it was all Technus"

"And Cujo." Tuck's voice suddenly turned serious and not so happy-go-lucky.

"But-"

"You were trying to get that dog under control and we both know how much you suck with animals."

"Harold the Hamster wa all your fault."

Tucker sputtered for a bit bu continued, "I know Sam told you it was your fault, but it wasn't all yours to bear. You really think Cujo is innocent?"

"Well, all he wanted was his toy~"

"But he was in monster mode most of the time right?"

"But I could've helped fix everything or asked Clockwork or"

"You didn't even know Clockwork aat that point."

"But I should've done something."

"And you did. You became her friend."

"After we tried killing each other."

"Yeah, but"

"Tucker. Just stop."

Silence.

"What's taking so long?" The ever impatient Phantom asked.

"There is no way this is Technus's firewall. I could hck him in two seconds flat. She must've gotten someone to spoof it up a bit."

"Vlad?"

"No, it doesn't have his signature."

"Firewalls have signatures?"

"Not exact- Got it!" There were some very self assured sounds when Tuck exclaimed, "And~ now we take off the suit! And Vwala"

Val immediately played possum and closed her eyes as the suit retracted. someone covered her with her blanket as Phantom said, "Thank you Tucker." Then there was silence and Val was left to her own thoughts.

What had just happened?!


	10. Crossover

**Day 10**

 **Cross Over**

 **A Sudden Change**

* * *

 _Background Info:  
This is a few months after TUE and basically, Danny has forced himself to grow from the experience rather than deteriorate and has been facing each day with a want to live for himself, not those who've passed away. Vlad chose to continue living in the past and Danny had to get away, Vlad did not approve but didn't want to force Danny to do anything he didn't want to after his family died so he let the boy do whatever he wanted, but without his support. He winds up in Gotham and gets taken in by Bruce Wayne because Danny stopped a mugging in front of the bat and bird and wound up getting taunted and willingly beaten for being homeless in front of Richard (Dick) Grayson. They know nothing about Phantom at this point and Danny doesn't know about their nighttime activities. Bruce has been captured and Richard is going to save him and won't let a civilian like Danny help. Let's just say that Danny isn't very happy about that._

 _I also kind of cheated because I legit want to write a full story between these characters and have a lot written down already. Please consider this a preview with a few tweaks._

* * *

"Let me help." Danny asked in an unexpectedly reserved manner despite the underlying intensity.

"No!" Came the automatic reply.

"I can help Dick. Just trust me."

Dick glared at the boy before him. Danny was still a civilian and despite the target that he'd painted on himself in his latest encounters, he was still just a normal kid. He didn't even understand death properly, he believed in ghosts for crying out loud. Ghosts! He relied on the false existence of ghosts to cope with the death of his family. He was too fragile to face death head on. Dick doubted that Danny even believed that death was a real thing. "You wouldn't even care if Bruce dies!"

With a tightened jaw and clenched fist, "What?" was the only word Danny could choke out somewhat politely.

"You don't take death seriously and I don't think you ever will." It was a diplomatic attempt but crossed way too many lines.

Danny's eyes grew shadowed, his eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up as he turned away from Dick, willing his voice to be steady. "I'm not ignorant Dick. Death is the end. People don't come back. I won't let Bruce or you or anyone else in this forsaken city die. I don't have some edgy backstory, dark past or some form of deep depression but I've never needed it before and I most definitely don't need it now."

"You can't and I won't let you! You'll just let him die like your family!"

Within milliseconds, Danny had Dick pinned to the wall, a good foot and a half above the floor. The cool facade was completely shattered now. "Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare sat that I just let them die!" Dick couldn't get away. "They were my family. They supported me in every possible way. It didn't matter who I was or chose to be. They supported me when I thought no one would. I didn't just stand in fear as they died like everyone says. I ran and I fought and I pushed every fiber of my being beyond its limits and I still couldn't save them. Maybe, if had taken things more seriously in the beginning or simply studied a little bit more, been a bit more honest, a little less clumsy, then maybe, maybe they'd still be alive. Maybe I could've saved them. But I didn't. Instead, everyone who had ever supported me was killed. Even my teacher! So, for the sake of every human, ghost, aliens, and whatever else decides to make itself known to the universe, never say that I don't care. Don't say I don't care just because I chose to live instead."

Dick finally looked Danny in the eyes and was startled by what he saw. Danny had tears streaming down his face, illuminated by a pair of very green and very glowing eyes. Danny took a deep breath as he set the boy back down on the ground, trying to collect himself. He hadn't meant to do that. "I'm going to go help Bruce whether you like it or not. I'm not gonna wait for the bat and bird to swoop in and save the day."

Dick watched as Danny, the goofy boy he'd grown to both love and hate, walked out with purpose. In Dick's eyes, Danny was acting very out of character. Danny was supposed to be a always smiling goofball, an oddity, ignorant in the face of death and danger. Danny was supposed to be oblivious to the darker side of humanity, honest to a fault and a trusting cluster of every trait an innocent child should have. For the love of all things good in Gotham, the boy had come to Gotham believing it to be a nice change of pace. Never mind the fact Danny had apparently been stolen from on his first day, but the city's crime rate was still the highest in the country, and that was after Batman struck the fear of the batglare into the criminals. Despite all of this Danny chose to stay in Gotham and went on saying that life was good.

Granted, Bruce and he both lived here but they had their reasons, mostly founded in revenge and justice, but they chose to stay to make it a better place. Sorta. But that's besides the point. Danny should still be angry at his family's murderer. Danny had every right to hate the world, he had his entire support system ripped out underneath him.

Danny just didn't make sense. The smiles, he stupid jokes, and the even more idiotic puns. Danny just showed that he understood so much more than he let on and Dick finally asked the question.

Who was Danny?


End file.
